Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom
Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom is a most epic movie of Tino's Adventures Chronicles. It was created made by Sonic876. Plot Max Taylor believes that the dinosaur kingdom, Dinolantis exists. But then, Max finds the "Wizard's Journal" that'll lead him along with the other heroes to the lost dinosaur kingdom. Summary Opening/298 B.C.: The movie begins with Dinolantians warn all the others and the dinosaurs a giant tsunami is coming this way, the Queen of Dinolantis manage to save Dinolantis from the tsunami. Present Day: In the present day our heroes are in the Museum of Natural History to see Dinosaur bones. Later Max Taylor went to school and shows everyone a project of Dinolantis. The Wizard's Journal: Max Taylor went to Yen Sid's tower and see the other heroes are Ash, Serena, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Rex Owen and Zoe Drake and takes him to Yen Sid and tells them about Dinolantis. The Submarine Takes off: Later our heroes are in the boat and they enter the Headquarters meeting the other heroes (including the Avengers and the X-Men) and they enter the Submarine and takes off to Dinolantis. Max shows the others about the way to Dinolantis and about the Mosasaurus that guards the entrance to the kingdom. Mosasaurus Attacks: During the journey to Dinolantis, a Mosasaurus appears and attack the submarine. The Heroes manage to escape before it explodes, but then the Mosasaurus chases after the heroes until a prehistoric shark called Megalodon shows up and fights the Mosasaurus as our heroes manage to escape from those two prehistoric sea monsters. The Journey to Dinolantis begins: After the escape from the Mosasaurus and Megalodon fighting each other, our heroes goes on a journey to find Dinolantis. Untill they come to a block way, Donatello starts to drill through, but it backfires. And then, Tails fixed it and it is good as new. Then, Donny drills though the block way, until they came to a ceiling light. And they decided to camp for the night. Camping for the Night/Fire: At the campfire, the explorers are having dinner, as Max is looking at the journel again. Sunset Shimmer invites him to sit with them, which he accepts. While eating and setting up tents, the heroes tell their backstories and then they put out the fire, and then go to sleep. But then, the figures are searching around the campsite, until Max wakes up when he hears them. The fireflies fly to Max, when he discovers that they're not normal fireflies when they touch the tents they cause a fire. That led the heroes to escape, but the bridge broke down, and they fall, and landed on the ground of a closed volcano. Until everyone realizes that Max got seperated from them. The girl heals Max/Dinolantis!/Jama: Elsewhere, Max is wounded and then a mysterious girl appears healing him and then runs off when the drill scares her and the Dinolantians. The heroes arrived and sees Dinolantis and they met Jama. She speaks to Max in the Dinolantian language, and then other languages. Jama then welcomes the explorers to the city and wants Max to meet her father. The Heroes meets King Grudnark: Jama has taken them to her father, King Grudnark to let him know that she's brought visitors in Dinolantian. But he doesn't see eye to eye with his daughter whether they are able to help them or not. And Colonel Violet then speaks to him as she is humbly welcome to his city, but King Grudnark demands them to leave Dinolantis at once. Then Colonel Violet asks him that he, Max, and the others to stay for one night so they rest, resupply, and be ready to travel by dawn, which he accepts as they leave the throne room. Exploring Dinolantis: As they got out of the throne room, everyone asked Max to take to the princess. Max and Jama go around the kingdom and they each ask a question to each other. When Jama asked how Max and his friends found Dinolantis, he shows her the book. But she can't read Dinolantian like Max, she'd reveal that no one in Dinolantis can read their own language since the great flood. Then she shows him a vehicle that can fly. And then, they explore the kingdom and talked about Max's companion, and they have lunch. The Heart of Dinolantis: Then Jama shares with Max that her culture is dying, about how Dinolantis is falling. And she wishes to find out about the history of the city, the 2 then explore a pool of the secrets of the city and find out about the heart of the kingdom. Colonel Violet's True Colors: Max returns to the surface when he sees Colonel Violet in front of him, with her men loaded with guns and his enemies are with him. He then discovers that Colonel Violet is after the crystal. Colonel Violet and her allies broke into the throne room, and she threatened the King into telling her where the crystal chamer is, but then she'd figured it out when she'd remembered "The heart of Dinolantis lies within the eyes of our king" and find the secret door to the chamber, taking Max, and Jama with her. The Crystal Chamber: They finally made it to the bottom, and Violet asks Max how to get the crystal, but he doesn't know. Then Jama, is chosen by the crystal, and he is bonded to it, and has turned into the crystal. The Villains got away with the Crystal: Colonel Violet and the other then load the diamond onto a truck, then Violet punches Max and then the villains leave and Violet destroys the bridge, to prevent them from stopping them. King Grudnark's story of the Crystal: Back at the throne room, Konji and Double D are examining the king. King Grudnark explains to Max about the crystal and it's power. The he explains how the diamond has developed a consciousness; it will find a royal host when Dinolantis is in danger. But if they stay bonded to the crystal they will lost. Before he passes away he gives his crystal necklace to Max and telling him to save Dinolantis and Jama. Then King Grudnark dies, Max grieve sadly over his loss but encouraged by Konji, Double D, Knuckles, Tails, and Tony that he can still save Jama, Max decides to go after Violet. The Plan to stop Colonel Violet and the villains: The heroes begin making a plan A Battle at the Volcano: ??? Tino vs the Dazzlings/Jenny vs Kurumi: ??? The X-Men and Avengers vs Apocalypse: ??? T-Rex vs Indominus Rex: ??? Max vs Colonel Violet: Max crash his ship into the airship, and he attacks Violet, as they fight. Natalia (betrayed by Colonel Violet) picks up one of the soldiers' bazookas and fire at the airship main controls. Violet grabs an axe and jumps on top of the crate, started swinging a couple of times, Violet then gets killed when Max slashes her arm with a crystal shard (which gradually turns her to crystal), and then he collides her with the airship's propellers. The pieces then break the chains that was holding the crate, and the crate and Max fall to the ground and land with a hard beat. Then the rest of the airship crashes onto the ground. Volcano Eruption/Saving Jama: The airship's crash caused the volcano to be unleashed. Quickly, they try to lift the crate with one of the ships but the hook breaks off. Don't wanting to lose her, Max wrap a chain around the crate. They all manage to fly out of the volcano just as lava starts to flow out. Once they land back in the city the team break open the crate and freed Jama. The crystal summons giant statues and create a force field, protecting the whole city from the lava. Then when the basalt cover falls to pieces, Jama is release from the crystal's grasp and returned. She then embraces Max. And they see the view of the city. Ending (Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom): And then, the heroes return to the surface and promise to keep the discovery of Dinolantis a secret. Having fallen in love with Jama, Max Taylor stays behind to help her rebuild the lost empire. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete), Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, Ed, Edd, Eddy, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Young Six (Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Emerl, Gmerl, Danielle Phantom, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Ping Pong, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor, Jenny Wakeman, Dr. Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, the XJ-Sisters, Princess Vega, Colonel Violet, Attila and Hun, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Mr. Ross, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Dr. Drakken, Shego, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), Mephistomon, Lucemon, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Goma, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Kraang, Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare Moon, The Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek and Apocalypse will be guest stars in the film. * This movie is based off of "Atlantis: The Lost Empire." * The storyline continues in ''Dinolantis II: Max's Return''. Scenes # Opening/298 B.C. # Present Day # The Wizard's Journal # The Submarine Takes off # Mosasaurus Attack # The Journey to Dinolantis begins # Camping for the Night/Fire # The girl heals Max/Dinolantis!/Jama # The Heroes meets King Grudnark # Exploring Dinolantis # The Heart of Dinolantis # Colonel Violet's True Colors # The Crystal Chamber # The Villains got away with the Crystal # King Grudnark's story of the Crystal # The Plan to stop Colonel Violet and the villains # A Battle at the Volcano # Tino vs the Dazzlings/Jenny vs Kurumi # The X-Men and Avengers vs Apocalypse # T-Rex vs Indominus Rex # Max vs Colonel Violet # Volcano Eruption/Saving Jama # Ending (Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom) Soundtrack #Pokemon X&Y - An Eternal Prison Story of Dinolantis #Boss - Dark Gaia (Phase 2) (Endless Possibility - Orchestra Version) Final Battle in the Volcano #Mýa - Where the Dream Takes You Credits Gallery Coollogo com-283013142.png Dinolantis logo.png Music Video Trailer # Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Movies Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles movies